Une Drôle D'Envie
by Mana2702
Summary: Un lemon à un moment que John n'aurais jamais suspecté et puis Sherlock utilise sa voix alors...


_Voilà, ce lemon est spécialement dédié à Marine, qui est très gentille et qui aime beaucoup ce que je fais. Elle mérite donc que je lui fasse un petit lemon rien que pour elle vue qu'elle en est fan. Donc j'espère que tu vas aimer celui-là, profites et inscrits toi sur le site que je puisse répondre à tes reviews quand tu m'en laisse ;) Mais les autres lecteurs et lectrices sont aussi les bienvenus of course :D Alors les perso peuvent vous paraître OOC encore une fois je ne fais pas attention quand j'écris, je fais ça à l'instinct. Et désolée mais je suis une quiche en orthographe, mais que ça ne vous décourage pas ami(e)s lecteur(rice)s :)_

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes étaient sur une scène de crime. Dans une salle sordide à l'intérieur d'un squatte.<p>

La victime était un jeune drogué mort d'une overdose, mais d'une overdose provoquée par quelqu'un d'autre selon Sherlock.

Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, Sherlock l'avait demandé à Greg car il se concentrait beaucoup mieux quand il était seul avec John, son «conducteur».

D'un sens, ça n'était pas totalement un mensonge, la stupidité des gens qui l'entourait le faisait régresser plus qu'autre chose. Seul John arrivait à hisser son esprit encore plus haut.

John pour sa part était en train de faire une autopsie rapide. Il ne remarquait pas que Sherlock le regardait avec un désir non camouflé.

Le grand brun faisait courir ses yeux bleus sur le corps de son blogueur ne manquant aucun détail. Il aimait ce corps ferme et musclé. Il savait ce que les vêtements cachaient à sa vue, le frustrant plus qu'autre chose étant donné la façon dont son érection tirait douloureusement sur le tissu de son pantalon.

John se redressa puis commença à prendre des notes, totalement absorbé par son travail et ignorant les tournures que prenait l'esprit du détective.

Sherlock s'approcha du médecin de sa démarche féline et le prit par la taille:

-Faisons le ici John, maintenant!

John regarda autour de lui gêné:

-Mais non Sherlock, on ne peut pas le faire ici voyons!

Sherlock passa sa main sous le pull de John et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou:

-Bien sûr que si on peut, c'est juste ta petite conscience de sage petit catholique qui te dit le contraire!

John regarda à nouveau autour de lui, très nerveux par l'attitude que Sherlock avait. Après tout, ils étaient sur une scène de crime.

Certes le détective consultant s'était arrangé pour que ni Greg ni aucun autre policier ne vienne les déranger, mais tout de même. Ils étaient à côté d'un cadavre et Sherlock ne pensait qu'à une chose: faire l'amour.

Sherlock caressait John de façon plus osée et il murmura tout contre son oreille:

-Dis John, how deep is your love?

John leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il détestait quand Sherlock faisait ce genre de choses, il ne pouvait jamais y résister.

Le médecin ne pouvait pas résister quand on mettait en doute son amour pour Sherlock, car il l'aimait comme un fou.

Sherlock continua, utilisant l'argument ultime: sa voix. Il se mit à chantonner:

-How deep is your love  
>I really need to learn 'cause we're living in a world of fools<br>Breaking us down  
>When they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me  
>Badada dada.<p>

John se mit à rire, c'était plus fort que lui, Sherlock arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Et pour se faire, il avait cette fois utiliser un tube des Bee Gees.

John ne savait même pas que le détective connaissait ce groupe, après tout, c'était quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas d'habitude, surtout une chanson qu'il pourrait juger aussi stupide étant donné qu'elle parlait d'amour. Bien entendu, John adorait cette chanson, le nombre de fois où il avait essayé d'emballer des filles sur ce slow, et presque à chaque fois il avait échoué.

Il sourit à cette pensée, c'était amusant que Sherlock ai justement choisit celle-là. À moins au contraire qu'il ne le sache.

Après tout, Dieu seul sait jusqu'à quel détail Mycroft pouvait obtenir des informations sur la vie privée de chacun. La toute dernière phrase de Sherlock composée de «Tada» avait finit d'anéantir les dernières résistances du médecin. Car il savait à quel point ça avait demandé un effort au grand brun de mettre autant de côté sa dignité en s'exposant de la sorte pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux transparents de Sherlock en soupirant:

-C'est bon, tu m'as convaincu.

Sherlock eut un large sourire:

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter!

* * *

><p>Il embrassa John avec fougue, tenant son menton d'une main et posant l'autre sur ses fesses.<p>

John mêla sa langue à celle du détective. Tout autour de lui disparu. Être avec Sherlock lui faisait toujours cet effet. Le médecin posa une main sur la nuque de Sherlock et de l'autre il commença à lui déboutonner son fameux manteau.

Sherlock sourit contre les lèvres pressantes de son amant:

-Dis moi tu changes vite d'avis et tu te rattrape vite!

-Tu sais très bien que je peux pas te résister. Tu me fais trop d'effet, malheureusement pour moi.

Sherlock eut un sourire victorieux et reprit les lèvres de John dans un baiser possessif.

Ensuite, il laissa glisser son manteau sur le sol et fit courir ses longues mains sur le corps de John.

Ce dernier sourit, retira l'écharpe de Sherlock et l'embrassa dans le cou. Le grand brun sourit, il aimait beaucoup quand John faisait ce genre de choses.

Le petit blond passa ses mains dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock en lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

Sherlock poussa un petit soupir de plaisir. John déboutonna doucement la chemise violette du détective consultant et y passa sa main. Il caressa le torse blanc et musclé de son amant.

Le détective retira le pull de John et sourit. Il lui caressa le torse en attendant que John décide de faire autre chose. Et c'est ce que fit le médecin.

Il retira totalement la chemise de son cadet et parsema son torse de baisers. Il lui titilla les tétons avec sa bouche, sa langue et ses lèvres.

Sherlock poussa un petit grognement de plaisir. Sherlock retira la chemise de John et caressa le sexe du médecin à travers son pantalon.

Cette caresse surprise provoqua un petit gémissement chez Watson. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. John regarda le corps fin de son amant et frissonna d'impatience. Il avait envie de son détective à présent, et il se moquait de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Sherlock passa à nouveau ses mains sur le corps de John en l'embrassant. Il posa sa main sur le sexe tendu de son médecin et commença à la faire aller et venir.

John poussa un grognement de plaisir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock.

Ensuite, il prit les fesses du détective à pleines mains et les pressa. Sherlock sourit et frotta leurs deux sexes tendus l'un contre l'autre. Ceci leur arracha un soupir de plaisir à tout les deux.

Sherlock embrassa Watson à pleine bouche et se détourna, se mettant dos à lui. Il se pencha en avant ce qui fit sourire le médecin.

Il lui caressa les fesses, se mouilla les doigts et en introduisit un en Sherlock. Il commença à le faire bouger, puis ajouta bientôt les deux autres. Sherlock poussa à nouveau un gémissement de plaisir. John sourit et remplaça bientôt ses doigts par son sexe dur.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre en laissant échapper un grognement rauque de sa gorge. C'était étrange mais ses envies pour John le prenant n'importe où, n'importe quand et peu importe le contexte. Et ce qu'il aimait, c'est qu'en général il arrivait à faire céder John à ses désirs.

Il aimait beaucoup son médecin parce qu'il le comprenait et que malgré le fait qu'être sur une scène de crime ne l'empêchait pas de ressentit un profond désir, jamais John ne l'avait prit pour un psychopathe comme les autres l'avaient fait.

John fit remonter sa main le long du dos de Sherlock avant de la faire redescendre. Puis, une fois arrivé au fesse, il lui donna une petite fessée.

Ceci excita beaucoup le détective qui se cambra en gémissant le nom du médecin. John sourit et donna de plus grands coups de hanches.

Les gémissements de Sherlock étaient discrets, mais ils sonnaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de John. De plus ça n'était pas désagréable du tout d'entendre murmurer son prénom à cause du plaisir qu'on fournissait. John finit par lancer tout en continuant ses mouvements:

-Il ne va pas falloir tarder tout de même, ils vont finir par se poser des questions.

Sherlock hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

Il était incapable de formuler une phrase, ce que lui faisait John était bien trop agréable, ça lui vidait le cerveau. C'était la seule chose au monde qui pouvait le faire arrêter de penser: le corps de John.

Le médecin accéléra le rythme, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Sherlock grogna son nom dans l'orgasme. John accéléra une dernière fois le rythme et jouit à son tour. Sherlock se tourna à nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient à bout de souffle, les joues légèrement rouges, le corps trempés, mais seigneur qu'ils étaient bien.<p>

Ils se rhabillèrent et Sherlock mordilla la lèvre de John:

-On doit y aller et rendre compte de nos observations à Gael.

-C'est qui ça?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils:

-Bah Lestrade.

John leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant:

-Il s'appelle Greg.

Sherlock enfila son manteau en regardant autour de lui:

-Hein? Oui peu importe.

Il fixa son regard sur son amant, prenant son visage dans ses mains:

-L'important, c'est que toi et moi c'est partie remise à ce soir. On poussera la réflexion un peu plus loin en rentrant.

John se mit à rire et lui ajusta son col, il était très maniaque sur ce détail de l'habillement masculin:

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, c'est quand tu veux.

Sherlock eut une étincelle dans le regard et un sourire en coin:

-Ne me tente pas ou nous ne sortons pas de cette pièce maintenant.

John se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa:

-Pourtant il le faut bien, mais ce soir ce sera différent tu peux me faire confiance. Une fois à l'appartement tu n'es pas près de sortir de la chambre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et sortit de la pièce.

Sherlock eut un large sourire, imaginant déjà ce qui allait se passer et sortit à son tour de la pièce froide et sale, reprenant le masque impassible de Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
